Gippal Oliver Rangover
Gippal Oliver Rangover is the first born son to Jean Gabrielle Rangover and Richard Ioan Rangover; a pure blood Al Bhed. He is now married to Rachael Mackenzie Alexander and they recently just had their first children together. Gippal is a known flirt from the planet Mars and he would have never guessed that he would be married to the princess of the Al Bhed community and become King. Even though Gippal is a known flirt by many he remains completely loyal to Rachael (except when it comes to Genesis Rhapsodos). History Gippal was born on the planet of Mars where the Al Bhed population was at it's highest peak. His parents were rather close to the royal family before the war with The Uncounted. Gippal's mother and father were both soldiers of the Al Bhed's and battled with the Uncounted. While his parents were gone, Gippal would seek shelter in the Al Bhed's castle with the fellow children. These years seem far away to Gippal and it is hard for him to remember these times. Just a few years before his journey with the special six, Gippal had became a worker at the temple in Djose. While working at Djose, Gippal had again became close to Cid. Cid would blabber on about his perfect daughter which just seemed to bore Gippal. He would never realize that in a few years he would be married to the young woman. Though threw Cid, Gippal had met Baralai Matthew Lennox who would later become his best friend even with both of their backgrounds. The young Al Bhed and Yevon worshipper would begin hanging out together on a daily basis, sharing memories with each other but Gippal would never speak of his time on Mars. It was the only thing Gippal did not trust telling his best friend. The morning of the journey, Gippal went to visit Baralai but was side tracked by a beautiful young woman, Rikku. After trying to seduce her into coming with him for brunch and maybe a little fun afterwards, he was just as quickly shut down and left in the dark. Turned down, Gippal had continued to his friend where his Journey began. Roses and Prayers Etymology The name Gippal has no real meaning. Oliver \o-li-ver\ as a boy's name is pronounced AH-lih-ver. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Oliver is "olive tree". Personality Image Gippal loves to dress comfortably, wearing slacks or jeans, a short sleved shirt and over shirt durning the day. Gippal tends to do a lot of work durning the hot days and loses his shirt or is in a white muscle shirt and some how ends up in grease stained jeans. Gippal always is wearing his wedding ring, he refused to take it off, as well as a strip of clothe from his wife's sandcloak that is tied around his right wrist. Gippal has a very plain dressing, and hates to wears tuxedos or dressing up fancy. Weapons Gippal uses multiple guns durning battle, he carries at least two on his person at all time. Gippal claims that his favorite gun is his P90, a highly accurate, bullpup style submachine enchanced by Al Bhed technology. Gippal is always relying on this gun durning his most toughest fights, Gippal used his P90 against Seymour but suprizingly it backfired on him which has never happened before. Powers Gippal has the common Al Bhed ability of Psychokinesis/Telekinesis. Though it is uncommon for an Al Bhed to have only one power, it is extremely rare for an Al Bhed to not have the ability of healing. Gippal is unable to heal himself or other's around him, because of this Gippal takes ages for his body heal even from the simpliest paper cut. Relationships Trivia *Gippal doesn't get along with his father. After fighting with the man throughout his whole childhood, Gippal had given up on having a relationship with him. *Enjoys old rock music such as AC/DC and Aerosmith, he would soon begin softly singing these songs to his children as bed time lullabies. *Gippal never thought he would be married, that he would instead spend his life as alone with random sex partners but Gippal is extremely happy with his choice of marrying Rachael. * Gippal hates his name and tells people that his parents were high when they named him. *Since marrying Rachael, Gippal is unable to sleep alone. If he is not next to someone he will lay with his eyes opened for hours. *Gippal was one of the Al Bheds that were born on mars and one of the Al Bheds that were born on mars that are still alive. **Gippal is roughly 1500 years old *Gippal has named his favorite gun, and her name is Candy. *Gippal doesn't dream. His wife tells him that he should go to the doctors but Gippal refuses to go. Category:List of Characters Category:Rimonster's characters Category:Al Bheds